Sleep Little Boss
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: On a night like any other Tsuna was working late again. Yamamoto woke up and has to take drastic messures to get to sleep. Not shonen-ai. Only freinds TYL


**Well this is my first time writing here so I hope this turns out well. If they seem OOC its because i spent more time on fanfiction then watching the anime. I don't own Reborn or any of the characters. Thats it.**

* * *

Tsuna was at his desk signing papers like there was no tomorrow. And if Reborn finds out he didn't there might not be a tomorrow for him. So as he stretched his muscles he looked over to his clock. It read 2:14 am. 'Have I been up that long? Oh well a small price to pay for the Family.' And with that he yawned but went back to work.

* * *

Yamamoto woke up suddenly out of the blue; he sat up wondering what woke him up. The sound of his stomach growling told him why though. "Guess I should get something to eat before heading back to sleep." He got up from his bed and went out into the hall. He had to walk past Tsuna's office to get to the dining hall that was connected to the kitchen. As he walked past Tsuna's door he saw that the light was still on. "That's weird; did Tsuna leave the light on?"

He opened the door and was surprised to find Tsuna still signing papers. "Oh Takeshi, what are you still doing up? I thought you went to bed already?" Tsuna said looking up from his papers.

"Ahahaha, I did but I woke up and was hungry." He said, then he turn he gave Tsuna a worried look. "Hey Tsuna have you been working all this time?"

Tsuna looked over to the clock again. It read 2:45 this time. 'Time sure flies fast.', "Yeah, but don't worry it should all be done by tomorrow…um I mean…by morning." Tsuna told him.

Yamamoto frowned at that. He looked at Tsuna and saw the wary lines and barely noticeable bags under his eyes. 'He hasn't been sleeping again.' He thought to himself. 'What do we have to do to get him to sleep? Slip him sleeping pills?' and like that he got an idea. "Hey Tsuna I'm heading to the kitchen, would you like anything?" he asked

"Huh...sure some water please." Tsuna said then returned his attention to the papers.

Yamamoto nodded and went to the kitchen. But instead of looking for food he looked though the cupboards for a little blue jar. "Looking for these?" said an eerily familiar voice.

He turned around and faced Reborn who was in his adult form holding up the blue jar he was looking for. "Hey kid, yeah Tsuna's been over working himself again."

"Hm, make sure you don't let anyone wake him up. Dame-Tsuna probably over worked himself so much he won't even notice you slip him the pills." Then Reborn threw the jar to Yamamoto who caught it in his hands.

"All right kid." He told him as Reborn walked out of the kitchen. Yamamoto then got two pills and crushed them with a spoon. He then poured the dust into a glass of water and mixed it with the spoon. Then he got some food to eat so he wouldn't be suspicious.

He left the kitchen thanking Bianchi who taught them how to poison people. Of course Tsuna was against it saying that they didn't need to know those kinds of things. Anyone who knows Reborn can guess what happened after that. But this wasn't poison. This is to save Tsuna from himself. Their sky, his best friend next to Gokudera.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna I'm back." He said putting the glass on his desk.

Tsuna looked up from his papers and smiled at Yamamoto. "Thanks Takeshi." He told him and took a sip of the water. It tasted weird and he could feel small sand like rocks on his tongue. 'That's strange why would there be sand in the water.' In the ten second that it took him to notice Yamamoto's knowing smile and notice the strange taste his eye lids started to put two and two together. 'He couldn't have? Could he…?'

"Don't worry Tsuna; Reborn said he will let you rest so he won't do anything so just go to sleep. Don't fight it." Yamamoto told him before all Tsuna could see was darkness. Tsuna's pencil rolled out of his hand and the glass fell but luckily it was empty so no water spilled on the papers.

Yamamoto took the limp form of his boss and carried him bridal-style out to the hall way. He walked for about ten minutes making sure to be careful so he wouldn't drop Tsuna. Then he came to a double door that had elaborate carvings on it and the family crest on it. He knocked loud enough as to wake up Kyoko. Then he heard shuffling. Kyoko opened the door to her and Tsuna's room.

Kyoko became a light sleeper since she had started living in the mansion after marring Tsuna **(A /N: sorry 8027 fans but we must keep the bloodline alive) **and having given birth to a baby she will wake up to the smallest sound. "Takeshi-kun why are you caring Tsu-kun; did something happen?" she asked him looking worried.

"No, I just found him working late in his office so I slipped him some sleeping pills to get him to rest." He told her.

Kyoko let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She smiled up to him then looked down to her husband in his arms. 'When will he learn to not to overdo it, silly Tsu-kun?' "Thank you Takashi-kun, please put him on the bed." She told him and moved aside for him to go into the room.

Yamamoto put Tsuna into the bed took off his jacket and tie so Tsuna could be comfy and won't strangle himself in his sleep. When he was done he pulled the covers over Tsuna. Then he turned around to face Kyoko who checked on the baby in the corner of the room to make sure she didn't wake up. "Well goodnight Kyoko-chan." He said and made his way out.

"Goodnight Takeshi-kun and thank you again." She told him and he gave her a smile before closing the door. She then walked over to her bed got in and gave Tsuna a kiss on his head then muttered a goodnight then went back to sleep. On his face a small smile appeared after Kyoko kissed him.

* * *

Time: 7:43

The next morning Yamamoto, Kyoko and Reborn stopped anyone from waking up the small boss. They never notice that with all the noise they woke him up instead but after he heard how much he worried them all he went back to sleep with a smile that could melt even the great hit man Reborn. Of course two hours later Reborn woke him up saying he had to finish the work he left and that day also. But for the family that would drug him just to make sure he sleeps he would do anything, even if he doesn't sleep for three days strait. 'But I hope they don't make a habit of spiking my food. Maybe I should get a desk lamp and that way they won't notice. That could work.'

"Don't even think about it Dame-Tsuna. If you don't sleep you will be more useless then the cow in a fight." Reborn said reading his mind.

"Hahaha fine Reborn." Tsuna said then they all got to work. It wasn't till Gokudera gave him an apple that he notices he hadn't eaten. 'Really, these guys know me so well. Guess it comes from being together for ten years. I hope this never ends.'

* * *

**Well thats it. I have another idea that goes along with this if you want me to make a sequal i will just ask. Sorry to those who started to think this is 8027 I only notice after i reread it but I never writen a shonen-ai and I don't think I could. I am way to use to boy-girl couples and I believe in the main couples more. Sorry. **


End file.
